


stressed out

by sond_sie



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tour Bus, josh is very important ok he is the best, stressed!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sond_sie/pseuds/sond_sie
Summary: “oh, right yeah, well something weird just happened in the back room. a few of us were just sitting there on our phones and tyler suddenly snapped and told us all to ‘get the fuck out?’” he ends the statement as a question, as if he still can’t believe tyler said that. (or tyler is worried about writing good songs for the fans and josh makes everything okay again.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is the first time i've written fic since i was 12 and in the glee fandom so pls keep that in mind lmao hope u enjoy |-/

the two boys climb back onto their tour bus, still buzzing from the show that had finished about an hour earlier. they know that they’re going straight from this venue to the next city overnight in order to perform there tomorrow, meaning that they will most likely feel more tired then as they have to sleep on the moving bus the whole night. as tyler passes the bunks josh reaches out to grab his hand.

 

“hey ty i’m gonna head to bed now, i’m wiped.” he gestures to his bunk, asking if tyler is going to join him.

 

“i think i’ll go to the back room for a while, i’ll join you soon.” tyler smiles gently as josh pulls him close, wrapping his arms around tyler’s waist. he leans in and kisses tyler firmly, sighing when their contact breaks. tyler starts to walk away, pulling his hand from his boyfriend’s grasp.

 

a couple of hours later josh is roughly shaken awake. he rubs his eyes and looks tiredly into the wide eyes of mark, who seems apologetic.

 

“hey, sorry man. i know you need to sleep and stuff but uh…” he trails off unsure and josh can feel his anxiety rising slightly. he stares at mark pointedly as a way to tell him to continue. “oh, right yeah, well something weird just happened in the back room. a few of us were just sitting there on our phones and tyler suddenly snapped and told us all to ‘get the fuck out?’” he ends the statement as a question, as if he still can’t believe tyler said that. josh sits up, surprised by the news. he knows it’s extremely for rare for tyler to swear, especially at his friends.

 

“what?”

 

“yeah i don’t know what’s wrong so i thought that you should go and see him,” he claps josh on the shoulder, continuing to the front of the bus where everyone had moved to. josh quickly throws on a shirt and shuffles to the back, still feeling drowsy from his nap. as he opens the door he can see tyler hunched over a notepad scribbling furiously.

 

“i asked you guys to leave.” tyler doesn’t look up from his writing, sounding irritated. josh quietly closes the door behind him.

 

“it’s me.” tyler briefly glances up at the sound of josh’s voice before returning to his work. he rips a sheet from the pad and scrunches it tightly in his fist before tossing it aside. josh moves to the couch and sits beside his boyfriend, deciding not to interrupt. he knows how hard the writing process can be for tyler at times, and the added pressure that he puts on himself.

 

after a few minutes tyler groans angrily and trashes another sheet of paper. josh reaches over and picks it up but tyler grabs his wrist.

 

“josh, please don’t read it,” he looks at the boy next to him, defeated. “it isn’t good enough.” josh turns to fully face tyler and squints his eyes, confused at why tyler is so upset.

 

“what’s wrong ty? you don’t usually get so stressed when you’re writing, especially this early in the process. i mean, you swore at all the guys…” he leaves the statement hanging, and to his credit tyler blushes lightly at the reminder. he sighs before beginning his explanation.

 

“the tours are getting bigger these days, and our music is reaching people way further than we ever would have expected. for a lot of these kids we are the sole reason that they get up in the morning, which i never would have believed until hundreds of them told me that personally. i feel responsible for them, y’know, and i have to provide _good_ music for them, to keep supporting them. i have to keep them alive.”

 

josh is shocked by the honesty displayed by tyler. he grabs the hand around his wrist, intertwining their fingers and squeezing tightly. struggling for words, he unravels the sheet of paper still held in his other hand. he reads the lyrics haphazardly scrawled down, taking time to understand the meanings behind the words. when he finishes he looks up at tyler who stares back hesitantly.

 

“these are good, ty. but i can tell that they’re not coming from the right place. they’re missing something,” he searches for the right word, as he was never gifted with knowing just how to express himself like tyler. “you’re integrity, tyler. you should be writing how you always have, when you have a clear idea. i know that you feel you have to provide more for the clique, but they love and support you no matter how long it takes for you to create something you really love. keep writing from the heart, not for what you expect they need to hear.”

 

tyler squeezes his hand again, amazed at how this one boy is always able to bring him back and calm him down. as he opens his mouth to let josh know this he is cut off.

 

“and it’s not just them – the fans i mean. i will always be here to sit next to you, to read your lyrics and add to them. you’re never in this alone, baby boy.”

 

tyler reaches a hand up and wraps it around josh’s neck and pulls him forward to press his lips against the older boy’s own. he tries to express his gratitude for his bandmate, pushing down until he is straddling josh. josh grips his waist tightly, sliding his hands under tyler’s t-shirt and brushing the soft skin at the base of his spine lightly. tyler pulls back and peppers josh’s face with kisses starting with his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids. it’s not long before josh is giggling, squirming underneath tyler. tyler sits back on his boyfriend’s thighs, looking down at him with shining eyes. he loves him so much.

 

“i love you so much.” josh’s eyes soften, his thumb rubbing circles on tyler’s hip where he rests. tyler continues, “you are so important j, don’t let anybody ever tell you any different. i would be nowhere without you.” he leans down to softly kiss josh again. this time when he pulls back it’s josh who speaks.

 

“c’mon ty i think we’re stopping for some food, you should have a break.” he slides out from under tyler and holds out his hand to tug him off the couch. tyler follows reluctantly, looking at his notepad and then back at josh. but he knows his boy is right and leaves the writing for another time, and they walk through the bus hand in hand towards the door. mark throws them a sideways glance before he hops off, smiling. tyler and josh drop hands just before they leave the bus, but the look in their eyes holds the promise that one day they will share their love with the world.


End file.
